Vampire Teeth Dont Burn
by dragonsong94
Summary: Someone know the cullens life. 3 more people have read twilight. To everyone else the cullens are beutifull people. What if the one girl who knew everything was found then was in the hospital. Cannon parings
1. Vampire & intro

_**Vampire Teeth Don't Burn**_

**A.N. Ok this story will have the Cullens in it but not quite yet (minus intro in which Edward appears). They come in no later then the third chapter. Sorry about that. Right, on with the story. **

_Introduction._

_Third person POV_

People watching on the Cliff would see nothing unusual below in the Valley. People in the Valley saw nothing unusual on the Cliff but as the girl –who was standing in the forest in-between the Cliff and the Valley- began to look around her, her long brown hair swing with her face as it hung waved. Her slender but muscular arms pulled her hair into a long ponytail. Again her deep brown eye searched the woods she was standing in. There was a flash of white in her eyes and she ran. As she ran a book fell out of her bag. As she kept running three more books fell out of her bag. Another flash of white appeared. The girl was no longer in site. A white hand now held all four books. As the golden-eyed, bronze-haired boy returned them to the house he knew as the girls he glanced at the top one. **Twilight.**

_Chapter 1: Vampire_

_Caitlyn's POV_

I ran all the way home and was now letting my mom brush my long hair. I knew I saw a vampire. I wasn't about to tell my mom though. I would tell the others when they got here. Our door bell rang and I ran for it. Leaving my mom to shake her head and go into the kitchen.

Out side my door was Heather like I knew she would be. I shook my head. Heather tripped as she entered the door.

"Forget you key my twin?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah you seen it?" She said knowing I would give it to her soon enough.

"Hmmm what does it look like?" I loved my game. My sister pulled her slightly lighter shade a brown hair that hung straight down to her waist instead of like mine waved and past the waist down to the knees. My sister rolled her only difference. Her deep rare blue eyes.

"Well slightly key shaped" she said playing along. She was in a good mood today. I was thrilled, but the game couldn't last to much longer. It was almost one.

"Hmmm where did you last see it?" I knew where it had been but now grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Behind the couch?" She guessed.

"Nope in your wallet." I answered chuckling as a ran for the door.

"It didn't ri-" the doorbell cut her off.

"What now?" I yelled back at her. I answered the door and to boys lay fighting at my feet. I cleared my throat. Both stopped and stood up looking sheepish.

Aaron was the first one in the door. He flipped his beach blond hair out of his eyes, his hair slightly longer then his chin. He was wearing the look. The I-didn't-start-it it-was-his-fault-look, I had come to know from my best friend as I had started going out with Anders the more he was around the more they fought. It was like Jacob and Edward sept they didn't want each other dead. More like who more dominate. They didn't want anyone to know it but they really got along.

Speaking of Anders my little miracle walked through the door. His dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes made me want to faint. His well muscled arms quickly came a round me and I snuggled as close to him as I could. Take it all in Caitlyn. Then I realized he was trying to distract me. I pulled away and he made a face.

"Who started it?" I asked as Aaron was trying to distract Heather. Heather to pulled away.

"What was it this time?" She questioned.

"Im trying to figure it out but by the way the doorbell rang and they were fighting immediately afterword, I'm going to go with Anders got there first but Aaron rang the doorbell anyway." I ventured. By the surprised stares of the boys I got it right.

"MOM WEREING TO EAT UP IN MY ROOM!" Heather yelled to our mother.

"OUR ROOM!" I yelled rephrasing for her.

"HI UH MRS. JOHNSON" Aaron yelled.

"JUST CALL ME MOM!" Mom (of all people) yelled (shocker).

"HI MOM" Anders yelled. We quickly ran up to my room with the box of pizza that came before Heather did. We went into Heathers and my room. It was clear who had which side of the room. A blue line of paint separated the sides of the room. My side was purple covered in all things fictional. Dragons, Eragon, ology books, Harry Potter, Fairies, but mostly Twilight. Heathers a blue covered in everything twilight. We set the pizza in the middle of the room. A cold breeze came through the room. I looked at Heathers window closed. Next I looked at mine. Wide open.

"That's odd. Heather did you open my window?" I asked.

"No, You made it clear on cloudy days your window must not be open and I agree with you after reading Twilight." She said.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted my window closed so the clouds didn't push the leaves in. That's what leaving in the middle of In-Between forest does. Most certainly when you live in the mountains. I crossed over to close my window. I saw my Twilight book.

"I left this in the forest when I saw the…" I trailed off. I looked in my backpack it was empty.

"Saw the what Caitlyn?" Anders asked putting his arms around me. Like he could save me from what I saw. The last thing I remember was saying one word.

"Vampire" Then I blacked out for the first time.

**A.N. Cliffy oooh. So yeah I hope you liked it. I swear the cullens will come in after we meet Abey. **_** Hope to update soon but you never know**_**. So yeah review even if it flamed. Tell me if on chapter to you want and intro with one of the cullens in it. Be happy. Ahh from the first to the last word this chapter is 1,043 words long!!**


	2. Abie

_Introduction_

_Third person POV_

A scream let out from the little house in the middle of in-between forest. A flash of white and at the window a girl with long blond hair peered at the site inside. A dirty-blond haired boy was gently shacked a girl with straight long brown hair. Her twin ran down stairs followed by the beach blond. Sirens rang through the air. The boy still upstairs looked at the window. In a flash of white the girl disappeared. The boy looked out the window scarred the beautiful girl had fell. She was no where in site. Upon trying to remember her face he only remembered her golden eyes.

_Chapter 2-Abie_

_Caitlyn's POV_

When I awoke I was laying in an unfamiliar room. White surrounded me every where. Men in white surrounded me. Upon seeing Heather, Aarons, and Anders worried faces I released were I was. For the first time ever I Caitlyn Johnson was in the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked. Every one looked at me like a dead person had just talked.

"Your in a comma." Anders said.

"What so was I not supposed to wake up?" I joked

"No you weren't." Said Heather plainly.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"I'll tell her." Aaron said.

"Guys where's my mom?"

"Caitlyn, the house burnt down when mom went back for close" Aaron told me.

"Mom was still inside." Heather choked out.

"No, no, no, I'm still asleep this isn't happening NOOOO" I screeched.

"Caitlyn, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Said a doctor.

"Can I go on a walk?" I asked I felt stiff like I had been in here along time. That and I wanted to break down quietly, away from people. The loss of my mother was hard. It came right after the loss of my Father.

"I'm not sure that's a good Idea. You have been in and out of commas all week. Mumbling in your sleep about Vampires. –" I cut the doctor off.

"Then it's not comma just prolonged sleep. Right Doctor" I said trying to be snotty. Trying to seem like where I was and who wasn't with me didn't effect me. Everyone smiled at my week up tempt.

"I guess." The doctor was out of words.

"I'll yell if I need help." And I left just like that. Thankfully I was still fully closed. One look told my friends to stay behind. As soon as I was in the hospital gardens I let my self think. The doctor made it all clear for me.

My mom…vampire, when one was mention one after the other it made sense. My mom knew too much. A vampire took her life. I was on my own, well with my sister. Heather, Aaron and Anders, we all knew too much. Soon the vampires would come to us.

"Mom go away. Ill sit with this girl she can watch me just go. " A girl with short brown flipped up hair came to sit with me. She was one of those rare brown haired people with blue eyes.

"I hope you don't mind. My moms been driving me crazy can I sit with you? Maybe she'll leave me alone." She asked hopefully.

"Sure." I said then put on my best prison voice. "Watch you in for sweet heart?"

"Oh Dear" She said in a voice like Olive oil's. "Ummm being in commas Illegally"

"Like me to." I said switching to a teenage air headed girl.

"Like oh my gosh no way" She said keeping up

"Like totally. Like I like just like woke like up like."

"Like me like to like."

"Jenkies what should we do about this Scooby?" Switching to daphnia.

"Rike I ront row raggy? Room rougether?" Scooby

"Houstan we got new friends!" I smiled at her. She was really pretty when she smile. Her dimpled smile seemed to light up her face.

"Abie Bradon."

"Caitlyn Johnson-Wait did you say Brandon." I was shocked. "do you know of a relative in a crazy place asylum who was said to have died?"

"You know about Vampires too?" she whispered.

"Yeah. My mom just died because of one."

"No!"

"Shhh. Yes Second day I was here."

"My moms all I got-" A scream cut her off. "MOM"

We ran as fast as we could to where we heard the scream. When we got there, there was to flashes of white. The first a disappearing person. The second one to light a blooded drained corpse on fire. I wasn't quick enough to prevent us from seeing the corpse.

"Left" Abie finished her earlier sentence. "Mom".

I saw Anders and we both fell in comma. My last conches thought was "Wait no prolong sleep not comma"

_Anders POV_

We all sat there debating who would tell Caitlyn what happened. Who could. Her mom went the same way her dad did. In a flash of fire. In her dads case, the army used him for a decoy. His body could not be returned. All they have left of him are a few pictures and his wedding ban. Everything else was destroyed in a brief cross fire.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked. Every one was startled. She had woke off an on but this waking through us all off schedule. Not like she was on much off one before.

"Your in a comma." I said wanting to say more.

"What so was I not supposed to wake up?" she joked

"No you weren't." Said Heather. Not for a few hours anyway

"Where's my mom?" she asked. We all looked at each other not knowing what to say and who could?

"I'll tell her." Aaron said.

"Guys where's my mom?"

"Caitlyn, the house burnt down when mom went back for close" Aaron told her. He stopped he couldn't say anymore.

"Mom was still inside." Heather choked out.

"No, no, no, I'm still asleep this isn't happening NOOOO" She screeched.

"Caitlyn, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Said a doctor. Trying to quite her. Trying also to bring her personality back.

"Can I go on a walk?" she asked Unfolding her stiff arms. I knew she simply wanted to breakdown away from people. The loss off her mom right after her dad not good. I was hesitant of her going on her own.

"Im not sure that's a good Idea. You have been in and out of commas all week. Mumbling in your sleep about Vampires. –" she cut the doctor off. We knew she would.

"Then it's not comma just prolonged sleep. Right Doctor" She said trying to do her fake snotty. Trying to seem like where she was and who wasn't with there didn't affect her. Everyone smiled at her week up tempt, but the doctor was the only one that fell for it.

"I guess." The doctor was out of words

"I'll yell if I need help."

We mimed that we actually thought we could go with. We all sat down with one look. We always knew she wouldn't let us go. In half an hour well go find her.

"Do you think she's putting tougher the clues?" Heather asked. "We don't want her to, I know but still. She will, wont she?"

"Yeah." I said. What more could I say. My loves world was crashing down around her, while she hung low in comma-no prolonged sleep.

"Heather should she be on her own? If the vampires are coming one by one." Aaron asked. "Is she safe?"

"Of course." Heather paused. Was she safe. "No vampire would come to the hospital would they?"

Despite Heathers attempt at reassurance, we all jumped up. Together we walked out with out saying a word we wasted to much time. The thought of Caitlyn, seeing her blood drained face made me shutter. No one asked why but shudders of their own soon followed. Upon arriving at the gardens we saw Caitlyn sitting with another teenage girl leaning against the only wall of the hospital that was anywhere near the gardens.

"No!" The new girl said.

"Shh!" Caitlyn Said. Their conversation took to whispers. A scream sounded.

"MOM!" The girl yelled. She ran so did Caitlyn to the source of the scream. Caitlyn Barely kept up. Caitlyn wasn't the fastest runner of our group, by any means, Heather was. But Caitlyn could sprint sometimes faster the Heather. Her new friend could have done laps around Heather on a 3 mile long track. We trailed behind but not by long. Heather decided to stay with us.

"Left" The girl said. We wondered why "Mom".

Caitlyn and the girl fell into prolonged sleep. On the dirt there was scratching on the left. Oh is this what she meant?

_Room Rougether Raggy?_

_Houstan we have friends. _

_Roomies_

I sighed ok roomies.

"What happened here?" Heathers asked horrified. Caitlyn turned in her sleep.

"We both" She trailed of then her voice came back louder.

"Vampire." Caitlyn and I said together and Every one sat down to watch the flames die.

**Hey I hoped you liked it! Um not mush to say. This one chapter was loooong so they all shall be. But I loved you guys all so much that I'm sitting here having got up at 5 to write this. So be happy cause I'm tired. Any who…If you want to be in this story or Have any Ideas reply with ideas or Charter description. Yeah sooo… Oh yeah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yet but on the Tenth chapter I will!!!**

**Stephanie Meyers: No It will be mine then to.**

**Darn it. Now im sad. Review make me happy.**


	3. Namesake

_Third person Pov (intro)_

The doctor started as the nurse talk turn to the odd girls in room 152. The girls that yelled in their sleep about vampires. The doctor quickly thanked the surprised nurses and ran off to that room. Like he was searching for something. The room was empty accept for one girl, her long wavy brown hair covered her face. She looked up with a start. In a flash of white the doctor moved under the bed. As the girl put the box under the bed and fell into a slumber halfway. The doctor moved her to a more comfortable position on the bed. He looked in the box and it fell out of his hand as he ran out of the room. When the box hit the ground it bounced, bucking the contents out. Out fell shiny white _Vampire teeth_.

_Caitlyn's Pov_

I woke with my friends all around me and looking at my with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"Caitlyn what are these?" Anders asked. Oh carp **(Yes carp I don't plan on cussing…….Yet)**what he find.

"Umm it depends. What did you find?" They gave me THE BOX. Oh no. "Where did you get that? I planned on telling you when I gave them to you, but you weren't supposed to know now!" I was starting to freak. Since when did they go through my stuff!!!

"They really are…vampire teeth then?" Heather asked.

"Yeah come here." The all crowed closer. I realized that I was still laying down. With startling speed I sat up. I ended up knocking every body in the head. "SORRY!" I yelled.

"No biggie" said Aaron.

"Caitlyn are you going to give us vampire teeth?" Abie asked.

"Yes. If their coming for us one by one were going to be prepared." I said. "Abie you first."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Cause I said so. Get you butt over here." I dug around in my box. "When Marie Alice Brandon was created to be a new born vampire. The old vampire was killed by one named James. His name was Tyler Glinka. These are his teeth." I said as I put the necklace around her neck**(wow did I even need to say that last part? Necklace on neck who would have known).** "Heather your next."

"Me?" she asked as she came forward.

"No the other Heather. Of course you dork." I dug around in the box again. "When Carlisle became a vampire. The vampire that caused the change was caught by Marcos of the Voltaire. His name was James McCain. His teeth are now yours." I gave her the necklace."Aaron"

"Why not me? Do you love Aaron more then me?" Anders complained.

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you me and Aaron are getting married next summer." I said sarcasm clear in my voice. "NO Aaron next because I have the teeth right here."

"Anders don't through a fit because I'm sexier then you." Aaron said as he came forward.

"Yeah your so sexy that's why Heathers the only girl in school that wouldn't dump you for Blake Cox. Second sexiest guy in school. Jori dumped you ugly ass. If that saying anything."

"Blake's the second sexiest who's the first?"

"Well tahts just for guys and uh me. For girls its defiantly Caitlyn the Heather then you . Don't worry about it. Cause in all its Caitlyn, Heather, me, Blake, Kevin Santiago, Bruce Cunningham, and finally you." Anders snickered.

"Your so sweet." I said, I loved my boyfriend. He says the nicest things. I had a feeling thought that Aaron was about to get in an extreme amount of trouble.

"No. Its Caitlyn," I was right. Lets see how he saves himself. "Heather, me, you, Blake, Kevin, then Bruce."

"Deepincrapboyfriendsaywhatnow?" Heather said.

"What?" asked Aaron innocently. Here it comes. He's got the perfect excuse. I know because I gave it to him. Around the time me and Anders got into this war. "If you were up their to far, you would be to sexy and leave me." Yep.

"Cheater" Anders mumbled.

"Well ok.?" She said.

"Good now Aaron get you not as sexy as me Anders or Heather or Abie for that matter ass over here." I said.

"Coming you not as sexy as Heather daughter of a" He started. I glared. "very nice person."

"Nice save." Abie said.

"Aaron the vampire that turned James into a vampires name was Laurent. I have his teeth and I think its time you do." I gave him a necklace too.

"Last but not least…" Heather said.

"Anders get you not as sexy as over here." I said.

"Yes oh sexy of the sexy ones." Anders said. The first person not scared or putting up a fight.

"The first to vampire I ever killed use to live in Rome." Everyone gasped."I am giving you teeth of the second. The Romanians are dead." Ander Solemnly putt the necklace over his head.

"You the best girl friend ever." He declared.

"Out of curiosity Caitlyn." Abie said."How many vampires have you killed."

"Ten or so?" I thought back. "Yep ten."

"How?" Anders asked. I saw him think and flinch. I counted the flinches. There were at least 5 flinches per shudder and 10 shudders. One for each time I was "in danger".

"Vampire teeth don't burn." I said. "you remember those weeks at a time I was gone.?"

"Yeah" they all said.

"I went to Forks, Phoenix, any place I could think of and collected teeth. Then any place I knew there was a vampire. The Romans. I got plenty of teeth at there castle and found the last two those were the first ones. Then a newborn they had. Then I went to Volterra." Every one gasped. "I knew we agreed we wouldn't but I had to. I killed Heidi and save like 30 people." I had a flash back. To while I was reading New Moon. The little girl with the…."No" I said aloud accidently. I wont think of her.

"No?" Aaron questioned.

"No…um you don't need to know more." I said quickly making-up the idea. I didn't want them to have my nightmares to.

"Liar." It was a man voice I didn't recognize. All though I felt like I did.

"Am not!" I told the voice.

"I knew you were going to say that." A womens.

"No you didn't" I told them. My friends ran for the door.

"No stay here." I told them. "Running wont do any good."

"Hey she is kinda smart." Said a different voice.

"I resent that." I said.

"Your not smart?" Said a diff. female voice.

"NO that I'm only kinda smart!" I said indignant. "I'm very smart. I know who you are and what you are."

"Caitlyn why are you yelling at the window." Asked Heather.

"They came for us. Aint that right you vampires." I yelled. 2 white flashes of light. The bronze hair boy from the forest and his mate. "Edward? Bella?" They startled at their names. 4 more flashes.

"The girl from the window!" Anders yelled.

"Emmett? Rose? Alice? Jasper?" I was scared but I tried not to be. Jasper was not fooled.

"She scared." He said. "And something else to but I'm not so sure."

"Stupid emo vampire." I said. Stupid Sexy hot emo vampire.

"Don't let her fool you." Edward said

"Crap. Edward please don't." He was going to tell Alice I said that Jazzy Purr was hot and sexy. Well he his. Im mean think about it. Edwards is hot sexy and fast. Edward smiled at that. Emmett's hot sexy childish and strong. But Jaspers hot sexy and can sit in a corner and make you feel Jealous. Edward burst out laughing.

"Whats going on daddy?" daddy then that's….SHE came in the room again from the window.

"Caitlyn thoughts they were this. She said Stupid Sexy hot emo vampire then she saidHe was going to tell Alice I said that Jazzy Purr was hot and sexy. Well he his. Im mean think about it. Edwards is hot sexy and fast. " Edward again smiled at that. Emmett's hot sexy childish and strong. But Jaspers hot sexy and can sit in a corner and make you feel Jealous"

"OME OME ITS NESSIE AAAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I was euphoric.

"Her name is RENESMEE she is not the FUCKING LOCH NESS MONESTER YOU BITCH" Bella yelled at me.

"You call me a bitch but bitch is a female dog. Dogs bark. Bark is on trees. Trees are apart on Nature. Nature is beautiful. Thank you for the complement." I said smirking. Everyone laughed but I heard one distinctively. It was a bark like laugh coming from the hall.

"No way no way no way. Is that?" I said. Then the Adonis Jacob Black came in.

"Whats up Bitch?" He said to me. Was he calling me no he had Nes-Renesmee. But still.

''(WARNING earplugs needed.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JACOB BLACK HOLY COW PIE JACOB BLACK AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH THE SEXY BEAST JACOB BLACK IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY HOWS MY HAIR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OME OME OME OME OME OME OME OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC EMMETT MY HAIR OH FALLING bella I said that all alound dint I. Falling bella." I cussed. I ran up gave Jacob a big hug then fainted.

**A/N No one expected that did they. ****Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha ha ha haha ha ha? ****Haha? Muhahaha? Teehee? Tee?hee? check out my poll on my profile. Please. Well sorry it took so long to update. I lost someone close to me. Any way yeah check out my other stories. **


	4. The dream

**An so I got reviews on all my stories so I'm updating all of them at once so that's why it took so long. My friends Heather is making my say that my lost love one was my snail Jacob black. Yeah this in like sun set when the Cullens showed up so the sun has set and it's a generic bedtime. And everyone who sleeps is asleep. This chapter is best read and understood with dark music try you tubing Native American ~Spiritual Music~ its will be by sassygal2007 that and the second one ~ Native American Spiritual Music 2~ it what I listened to while writing this I would go in order though. **

Third person pov

The six pale figures where watching the humans as they slept. The one with bronze hair looked intently at the girl with long wavy hair. He reached out and touched her in a attempt to calm her, as she turned and yelled wordlessly into the night as her nightmares took over. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared unseeing as scream wordlessly again. Her eyes closed for the forth time that night. Then her eyes came open with clarity and she began to speak. "Kill me." She spoke her words planned and clear. "I don't care what happens to me. I will go to Italy and have them kill me. The other four. Make them vampires. I wont be able to rest in piece, with out them being safe." Her eyes began to blur as she swerved her head. "Heather, Aaron, and Anders, Abie." The word where slightly less clear the edge to them blurred with sleep. Two white flashes came through the door. "Carlisle" The brown haired girls voice was clear and sharp. "Save them as only you can." Her voice became softer and sleeper with each word. The girls eyes fluttered closed, as she turned in her sleep. She said two last words as she turned onto her side. "Save them."

Edward Pov.

I sat there as I watch Caitlyn's dreams. Normal people have nightmares about monsters. They have dreams about the impossible. They fear things normal people are afraid of. They dream of the perfect person and weddings. They fear for there family and relive there lives in there dreams. Caitlyn's dreams were not normal.

I watch seeing her dreams and feeling her fear. The dream started out like what must have been Caitlyn's school. I see her there with Heather, Anders and Aaron. Then there's a guy there surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls. They scream things like "no choose me Jam, " "Yours so amazing jam," and "you're an Adonis jam." I wondered who this person was. I turned and saw Caitlyn happily chatting with her friends. The group by her was much smaller but she was perfectly content.

"Promise me you guys wont leave." Caitlyn said.

"We promise" the group chores. It must have been her fear. Caitlyn smiled. Of course her friends, the closets thing to her where hear. Then thunder clapped. My family turned to stare at Caitlyn. Her body must recognize the dream. It looked locked down for impacted. I refocused to her thoughts. Thunder clapped again in her dream. All the people around this Jam person. Began to move. They formed three lines and Jam lead them. Caitlyn's group began to leave to. Caitlyn began to run after them. They kept getting father away she couldn't catch up. Then they disappeared. Only I could hear the words that the wordless screech formed but everyone began to feel them and hear them in there minds. This wasn't a dream. Caitlyn's body twisted and turned in sorrow and fear. There was nothing I could do. I had to do something though. I couldn't let this happen. She continued her scream and search for someone anyone. Stopping only when she thought she saw someone but the terrors and sorrow ran anew when they disappeared.

I tried to touch her and assure her someone was there. I saw myself appear in her dream. She ran gratefully towards me, and my family showed up. Then one by one we to disappeared. Her eyes opened but I knew she was still in the dream she was looking for someone anyone her eyes where blurred. She was trying to wake her self up. But the peaceful dream had turned into a nightmare, and the nightmare had a hold on her.

I heard Heather who had fallen asleep stir and wake. I didn't pay attention. I had to stay with Caitlyn as she dreamt in terror. I wanted to tell Caitlyn everything would be alright but, I couldn't find my voice.

"Her biggest nightmare is that she will be left alone, in a void. Her second is simply left alone." Heather said as I struggled to keep in this nightmare. My family fell silent as they released the wordless screams for what they were. I listened in the dream hearing her despair as she screamed.

"Heather, Anders, Aaron anybody." She screamed as she had all dream." You promised not to leave." She began to cry. Though her screams had no voice in the real world they still cut in to our hearts for now everyone was awake. I began to dry-sob at the pain she was going through. "Come back." She yelled. Then she yell something new. A new pain I caused her. "Cullens any body. Edward, Alice, Bella, Rose, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Heather, Anders, Aaron, Tori, Veronica, Maggie,Abie, somebody. Why, why did you all leave me.? What have I done now? Cullens why did you come to simply leave me?" She yelled. Finally hear dream self hit her knees as her world self continued to trash and mouth the wordless scream was screaming through her tears.

"I want to die. My life has gone. The buildings around me might not even be really for all in know. Kill me. Stop my heart for it has left with my friends. Take my air for it feels empty with no one here to breath it with me. Remove my brain for it keeps me here well every part of me longs to be with them. My body is but a lifeless shell that holds what's left of my inside for my life, my love, my happiness ,has disappeared with them." As she was screaming a white mist came and destroyed all in its path leaving her in an empty void.

"You have taken all I have." Caitlyn began to scream again."Just take what's left of me. Do not leave me in this void on my own. You kill me over and over again yet I still breath. You ripped out my heart stomped on it tore it apart left it wounded and dead. Yet it continues to beat stubbornly keeping me alive why?" Then something Caitlyn had been longing for came. Faces Larger then her in the void. Heather Anders and Aaron. Something she had not been expecting though sent her into tears. Her dream relief made the night mare worst. All of them where dead. Not vampires that much was obvious, for they where still as they where burned. Drain like Vampire pray. Caitlyn's eyes opened again. She was still sleeping she would remember none of this but her dream in the morning. All the same her eyes where clear and it was easy to see the fire in them.

"Kill me." She spoke her words clear the others startled as she made noise. I was completely focused on what she was saying. "I don't care what happens to me. I will go to Italy and have them kill me. The other four. Make them vampires. I wont be able to rest in piece, with out them being safe." Her eyes began to blur as she swerved her head looking at them as she said there name. "Heather, Aaron, and Anders, Abie." The word where slightly less clear the edge to them blurred with sleep. Carlisle and Esme came into the room. "Carlisle" Caitlyn's voice was clear and sharp. The clearest it had been while she had been talking. "Save them as only you can." Her voice became softer and sleeper with each word. Caitlyn's eyes closed once more as she turned over in her sleep to lay on her side. "Save them." She muttered.

"I will." I promised looking at the room at my families and hers scared faces. Then I looked back at Caitlyn as she relived her hell once more.

**Dark stuff. I promise ever chapter wont be so sad. This was kinda a chapter to get to know Caitlyn more. If you think it was hard to read trying sitting here and writing it. Reviews will defiantly cheer me up. Ill update soon. go to therescue. invisablechildren. com but with out the spaces rescue them please.**


End file.
